Uncle!
by siento.que
Summary: Will Touya survive the idea of her little sister getting pregnant?
1. Intro

"**Uncle?!?!"**

Intro

She woke up and saw him sleeping there beside her. She felt her chest swell up with joy and love. The sun coming in through the window was warming her back, and as she remembered what had happened last night, her cheeks warmed up too. She decided to get up and cook breakfast before her vivid memories made her unable to.

They had been going out for quite a while now, almost two years. He had been her first boyfriend, and somehow she knew she didn't need a second, he was the one and she felt it, she felt it the first time they had made love. A slow smile started forming on her pretty face, and for the second time that morning she felt her cheeks get warmer under the gentle sunrays. She shook her head as if trying to get rid of the memories – until he was awake and fully disposed, that is – and resumed her work on the stove, where two scrambled eggs were already being mixed with bacon.

He opened his eyes only to receive the sunlight directly in them; grudgingly he closed them again and turned around to continue with his peaceful slumber. It didn't help much because the smell coming in from under the door was more than enough to make him aware that he must have been at a point near starvation. He jumped out of bed stretching a little, grabbed his boxer shorts from the floor and followed the scent all the way to the kitchen.

Sakura gave a little jump when she felt two strong arms snake around her waist to hold her securely on the spot. Next thing she felt was Syaoran's lips merely grazing her ear.

"Good morning." He whispered, and descended to kiss her cheek. Turning off the stove, she turned around and both of her arms curled around his neck.

"Good morning to you, sleeping beauty." She stood on her tip toes and pecked him lightly on the lips.

She could see a little grin forming on the corner of his mouth, and felt a surge of love hit her like a mighty wave against a rock, powerful and overwhelming. She kissed him again, her tender lips brushing against his. Syaoran worked his hands under her shirt, which was actually his, and started tickling her.

"Stop it!" She broke the kiss giggling.

"What's for breakfast?" He asked grinning down at her.

"Oh, not much; just scrambled eggs with …" She turned around to get the pan, but when she saw its contents she started to feel funny…

Syaoran noticed that she dozed off, and he kissed her neck to get her attention.

"Syaoran…" Bingo! Her voice sounded a bit guttural, but he dismissed it as a reaction to his ministrations. His lips made their way to her cheek hoping to reach the Promised Land. He was only millimeters away when she hurriedly – and rather forcefully – pushed him away and rushed to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Syaoran Li was left blinking stupidly in the direction his girlfriend had just run to. His left hand raised all the way up to his mouth, he exhaled and then sniffed.

"Shit, is it really that bad?"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

It was a cloudy Sunday morning, and oddly enough Touya Kinomoto was home alone with nothing to do. His father had gone to Mexico to attend a seminar on the Aztec culture, Sakura had gone to Tomoyo's to spend the weekend there, and Yukito was working over time because his boss needed help reorganizing some paperwork. He did not like the guy; he did not like the way he looked at Yukito, he did not like the way he talked to Yukito, and he certainly did not like the way he kept Yukito away on weekends. Touya did not like him at all. Yuki said he had nothing to worry about, and besides, the guy had a girlfriend. So what? Heck, he'd had girlfriends too!

He didn't want to sound like (in Sakura's own words) a possessive-jealous prick, but Lord there was only so much a guy like him could take. And talking about pricks, Yuki's boss was not the only one he was worried about, hell no. That brat was not content enough with dating his innocent little sister, no; he had to ruin his perfectly still Sunday morning! Grumpily, he got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to wash his face and try to clear his mind a bit, which it didn't.

He stared at his reflection in the mirror for a minute. His sharp handsome face was covered with tiny droplets of water, his deep dark eyes were wide awake now and he could clearly distinguish dark circles under them. _Obviously_, he thought. He hadn't been sleeping well that night. Well, he had a perfectly good reason not to; his 18-year-old Sakura had spent the whole weekend out, and for all he knew, she could've had spent it at HIS apartment. The single thought of it made him tremble with anger.

That kid had really started to bother him now. Before him, Touya had been doing a very nice job keeping guys off Sakura; she was 15 and hadn't had a single boyfriend. Sure, she had occasional dates, but he had been there to scare each and every one of them away against Sakura's objections, and he was quite proud of it. None of those immature jerks deserved her, not in a million years.

But then this kid came along. He had seen him hanging around with her before, but it was nothing to worry about, if you asked him. Still he had bothered to be rude to the boy, just in case. Suddenly something happened, something that had scared Touya Kinomoto to the bone. The kid wasn't going away, and what seemed worse, he and Sakura were getting closer and closer with each passing day. He went from hateful glares to very detailed threats. He tried everything! But still the little bastard would not quit. That was precisely what scared him. This was serious.

And when he came home early from work one day only to find them making out on the couch all hell broke loose. To make a long story short: by the end of the day, a tearful Sakura, a furious Touya, and an embarrassed and bleeding Syaoran sat together in the living room – Touya in the middle, of course- listening to Fujitaka.

Once he had listened to both sides (Syaoran had become a mute, apparently) the judge spoke and the verdict was announced. After scolding Sakura for what seemed to her like a tortured eternity, the defendant was found not guilty; Syaoran was able to stay and was welcomed all the time. In fact, wouldn't he like to stay for dinner? Thank you, he couldn't, he had to go home and take care of his black eye. Sakura flashed reproachfully her beautiful green eyes at Touya and didn't talk to him for a whole week. He had been pissed, but his father's words were final. The brat had been hanging in there since then, and that had been almost two years ago.

While he remembered all this, he had poured some cereal and milk in a bowl and sat down to enjoy it; it was almost 11.

He was just about ready to dig in when the front door opened and closed loudly. Sakura rushed past the kitchen with no visible intention of greeting her brother. But he did.

"Monster…" She stopped dead on her tracks.

"Y-yeah, Touya?"

'_Yeah, Touya?'_ No frown, no stomp, no aggressive reply, nothing. That was a first. He stood up and walked up to her studying her face.

"Where'd you go?"

"I told you, I was with Tomoyo." She seemed a little… nervous

"The whole weekend?"

"Y-yes." Jumpy.

Her emerald eyes were wide open, looking at him like a doe caught in the middle of the road by the headlights of a car.

"Did you see him?" His nostrils flared.

"N-no, of course not. He left for the weekend." Not very convincing.

"Let me check your stuff."

"What? No." Better, but still not quite…

"I'll go through your phone then"

"No!" We're getting there folks.

"Fine, I'll call aunt Sonomi then."

"NO!!" Jackpot!

He stared at her, right eyebrow raised, waiting, silently demanding an explanation.

"You, you can't… you see, they left… they're out of town." Liar, liar, pants on fire.

"And left you alone?"

"No! No, they… they dropped me here around the corner."

"I see."

"I need to go to the bathroom." Sweet escape.

"Why don't you use the one down here?"

"Stop controlling me!" She suddenly snapped and fumed all the way upstairs.

He didn't believe it, not the tiniest bit, but he would nag it out of her later, when she was more relaxed. And no, he didn't think he was being overprotective, he never was.

"Stupid, overprotective jerk!" She slammed her bedroom door shut.

Someone was in a bad mood.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I'm sorry it took a while, stuff kept coming up. Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 2

A whole week had passed since the questioning incident, and Touya had not had the chance to talk to the monster yet. He found that a little odd, and disturbing. Last weekend was still fresh in his mind and he did not know anything of what had happened yet. It was stressing him out.

But if Touya thought that his week was stressing, he was being a sissy in Sakura's opinion; her whole week had been nothing but nerve wrecking and she was unquestionably ready for therapy. Last Sunday had been hell for her. She felt nauseous and cranky and didn't know why. On Monday she threw up her breakfast at school and had to leave early. Syaoran wanted to go with her but she dismissed the idea assuring him it was nothing, she would drink some tea, sleep it off, and everything would be fine. But he kept insisting until she was forced to be rude to him to convince him otherwise. Yes, it had been necessary to talk to him like that, he was not listening and she was not in the mood of being patient. She hadn't done anything wrong. Nope. Not her.

Tuesday, Wednesday, and all the days that followed were passed in a similar fashion; Syaoran was reduced to a nodding boyfriend. Sakura was aware of this but she couldn't control herself. On Saturday, she went shopping with Tomoyo and they stopped at a coffee shop where they talked and - much to Sakura's relief - enjoyed a caramel frappuccino that didn't upset her stomach at all. She tried to talk about the weather or Transformers or banana pancakes or anything that could make her forget that horrible week so she could move on with her life.

Her companion though, was not in the least interested in any of her topics but last week. Sakura was trapped and she knew it, she gave up and nearly choked with Tomoyo's conclusion.

"Maybe you're pregnant" Her melodic voice suggested calmly.

"…" Pregnant?!?!?! What was Tomoyo thinking!?! Was she drunk? Was she on drugs? Was she a schizophrenic psycho?

A? B? C? All of the above? She was not sure.

"Of course not! What are you talking about? We always use protection Tomoyo, and you should know it! You were the one who gave me an entire box remember?" After that statement, her face resembled a ripe tomato.

"I'm glad you're using them" She smiled and took another sip from her drink.

"Tomoyo!" The thought of Tomoyo being a sadist who enjoyed to see others suffer crossed Sakura's mind.

"I'm just saying, condoms are not 100% safe, you know. When was your last period?" Was the blue-eyed girl seriously contemplating pregnancy?

"I…I don't know. I don't remember! Now can we please change the subject? You're scaring me."

"Well, this is a serious matter Sak-"

"Tomoyo!"

"Okay, okay, fine. So…why do the, uhm, rainbow trout swim upstream again?"

Now, in the privacy of her room, she found herself thinking about their conversation again. She had thought of it the whole night and as silly as it may seem, she was slightly bothered. She walked to her calendar and her breath got stuck in her throat. Her period was three weeks late. She was never late. Not a day before, not a day after; ever since she was 12, every 28 days her brother would be sure to stay out of her way for three days.

Three weeks??? How could she not notice?? How could she forget?? Was she really that airheaded??

'_Maybe you're pregnant'_

Tomoyo's smiling face said in her mind over and over again. Her whole frame froze and she was as pale as a ghost. She suddenly understood the literal meaning of being scared to death.

But how could it be? They always used protection. Ever since the first time they made love, which was four months ago, every single time he would be the one to remember; always. There had not been a time when…

But there had been, hadn't it? Almost a month ago, just once.

**FLASHBACK**

They had been at Yamazaki's birthday party, and as all of the guys had planned, they were drowned in alcohol like there was no tomorrow, including Syaoran. Sakura was a little tipsy herself. She had permission to stay at Tomoyo's that night and decided to have a little fun; but a beer turned to three beers, a glass of jungle juice, and two shots of tequila. That was definitely not tipsy! But in her teenage drunkenness Sakura Kinomoto was as sober as when she woke up.

Tomoyo had been the only responsible one, as usual, and only had a glass of jungle juice. The party was held at Yamazaki's house, and they were invited to stay over. Tomoyo could see his evil intentions and at 3:25 a.m. decided that it was time to leave before all three of them found themselves the next morning with a killer hangover, forced to help clean up the place. So they got in the car. It had been arranged that Sakura would stay with Syaoran, but being the caring friend that she was, she was reluctant of leaving Sakura in those conditions with her hormonal boyfriend.

"But I wanna stay with Syao, T'moyo!" Sakura whined from the back seat.

"You can't even say my name Sakura. Besides, why do you want to stay with him? He's as useful as a carrot right now."

"Hey! I thought we were friends!" Wasn't he asleep?

"We are. It's nothing to do with you. I just don't think it's safe for the two of you to be left alone, you could trip down the stairs and hit your head and…" She knew she shouldn't have watched Final Destination a while ago! Damn!

"I'm fine" He was? She turned around to look at him and he seemed very sober.

He was sitting upright, also in the backseat, with Sakura curled up to his right side, his right arm was resting protectively around her waist and his left hand was placed gently atop of hers over his lap.

If this image did not inspire relief in Tomoyo, nothing would. Her midnight eyes studied him one last time, and thinking to herself that if she brought Sakura home like this she would never hear the end of it, she decided to trust her best friend to Syaoran. They got to his apartment, she helped him get Sakura out of the car and onto the couch, she seemed a little out. After that she left. A tinge of envy crawled up her spine and she wished Eriol was back from London already.

"Syao…" The minute Tomoyo closed the door behind her Sakura came a little bit back to her senses, and Syaoran lost a little bit of his. She had walked up to him and grabbed the collar of his white shirt, bringing his lips crashing down against hers. His hands instantly found her buttocks and groped greedily at them while her tongue invaded his mouth and incited him with the addictive taste of alcohol.

This was not going to be romantic. It was purely animalistic and when she felt his erection press against her inner thighs, she thanked the anonymous genius who had created skirts and had allowed her to wear one tonight. Syaoran's thoughts weren't as clear as hers, in fact, his mind was mostly blank, but there was something nagging him at the back of his mind and he didn't know what it was. Frustrated, he broke the kiss, directed his lips to her neck and lifted her.

Her long legs instinctively wrapped around his firm torso and she sighed loudly as his teeth nipped at her neck. Her hands were now ruffling his hair, keeping his head in the hollow space between her head and her shoulder.

He groaned. Feeling the warmth emitting from between her thighs against his erection made him go crazy. He needed her. He stumbled halfway through the apartment to the dining table and sat her down.

"Syaoran…" She moaned deeply as his right hand came to rest o her breast and his left one directed itself to her panties. She kissed him again, biting playfully his lower lip at the time that her hands fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. He stopped stroking her breast and, in his frenzy, nearly tore her panties off. His hand was immediately attracted to her naked lower half and, when his fingers shyly and carefully probed at her entrance, she became perfectly still.

Hands rigid on his chest, lips trembling only millimeters away from his, forehead against forehead; and a lucid thought struck her like lightning.

'_He wants to make sure it's okay, he always does' _

Her beastly desire melted into unconditional love for this young man who was about to make her reach the stars; and she kissed him again, slowly and sweetly.

In that frozen second, the forgotten thing came back again to his mind making him frown in confusion. His worries, though, were soon dissolved away when he felt her soft mouth brushing against his. This kiss was different. It said 'I love you' rather than 'I want you'. He closed his eyes forgetting momentarily about his natural urges and lifted his hands to cup her cheeks. In contrast, her hands moved down to his pants, undid his belt, freed him and guided him to ecstasy.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Her emerald pools had gone watery; she had to talk to Tomoyo fast.


End file.
